New Winx:Musical Magi
by LeannaQua
Summary: A new group of teens come. The Winx Club will find a big surprise. This new group knows more htan they tell, but will they reveal the truth in time?


**A/N: I Do NOT Own Winx CLub.**

Bloom walked across Alfea's ground

Bloom walked across Alfea's ground. She was back at Alfea for another year, with her friends, the Winx Club. She had finished putting her stuff away and was headed to Faragonda's office. Apparently the Winx Club had another mission. She reached Faragonda's office and found the other members, her best friends, in there as well. Flora was standing next to Tecna looking over a map, while Layla and Musa were talking about the latest club. Stella was checking her make-up in her mirror. They all greeted her with smile.

"Thank you for coming girls," Faragonda said. She was looking out the window behind her desk.

"So why did you call us Mrs. F?" Stella asked.

"Let's wait for the hero's to come," she said. As she did, one of the Red Fountain ships landed and the hero's and Saladin walked out. "Here they are."

Saladin and the heroes entered. "Sorry we're late," Saladin said.

"No Problem," Faragonda said. She turned to face the group. "Now we have a job for all of you."

"What did Icy, Darcy and Stormy escape?" Layla asked.

"No, no. Nothing like that at all. We are having exchange students coming from another magic school across the realm." Saladin said.  
"Yes, and we want you all to make them feel welcome and show them around," Faragonda added. "Which is why for the first two weeks you will be spending at Keleios?"

"Wow, thanks Mrs. F," Bloom said. "But why us?"

"Well, for one reason some of you know a few very well, as well as they know things that you all will have to learn as well as that you have knowledge that you can teach them." Saladin replied.

"Okay, so where are we to meet them?" Brandon asked.

"They will be arriving in Magix with in an hour," Faragonda supplied.

"Oh No!" Stella exclaim. The others looked at her.

"What?" Bloom asked.

"We're going to miss the welcome dance," she said.

"Not to worry," Saladin chuckled. "You won't be leaving for another day or so."

"Great, cause I have a new dress waiting for the party," Stella said smiling. The others just shook their heads.

"Well, we will be leaving for Magix in 40 minutes," Faragonda said. "Until then you are free."

"Okay, thanks," Musa said. They all left the office. They headed to the front yard.

"SO, what do you think these new student are like?" Nabu asked.

"I don't know, but I hope they aren't like Amaryl was." Stella said.

"I thought you two were friends?" Brandon said.

"We are, but we weren't at first. She was one of the fairies that insulted you guys when the troll escaped."

"But she has changed, thanks to Mirta I think." Bloom said.

"So, which on of us knows the new students?" Musa asked.

"I don't," Riven said.

"Well, soon we'll all know them, so does it matter?" Flora asked.

"Guess not. So who wants to go play a game of Bull eye?" Sky asked.

"You're on," Riven said. An hour passed by and it was time to leave. They arrived to Magix's station just in time. Slowly a group of boys and girls walked out.

"Welcome, I'm Mrs. Faragonda and this is Principal Saladin, and these are the Winx Club and the specialists."

"Hi, I'm Bloom and this is Stella, Layla, Flora, Musa, and Tecna."

"Hey," the other Winx Club girls said in unison.

"I'm Sky and this is Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy, and Nabu."

"Hey," the other specialists said.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Stara and these are my friends." said a girl with short silver hair. She had a denim skirt on and a yellow tank top.

"Hey Ya, I'm Liana," said a girl with shoulder length brown hair. She had a light blue t-shirt and denim Capri's.

"Hello, I'm Sakura," said a girl with light black shoulder length hair. She had a brown skirt with green leaves on it and a green tank top.

"Howdy I'm Candy," said a long blonde hair girl. She had a lime green and hot pink tube top and mini skirt.

"HI I'm," a girl started but was interrupted by a gasp. "What?"

"What are you doing here Diaspro?" Bloom asked, angry, but was stopped by Sky.

"It's okay Bloom, this isn't Diaspro."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my name is Mira, I'm Diaspro's sister, though I'm nothing like her," said a girl who looked almost exactly like Diaspro, except with short hair in a pony. She had a maroon tank top over a silver t-shirt. She had silver shorts on.

"Hey I'm Eric," said a guy that looked almost exactly like Sky. He had a yellow t-shirt on with denim jeans on and a blue jacket over his t.

"You look," Stella started.

"Like Sky, yeah, I'm his brother."

"Oh, nice to meet ya."

Eric nodded his head. "Hey I'm Marcus." Said a black haired guy. He had a red t-shirt on and maroon jeans.

"Hi, I'm Alexander, Alex for sort," said a chestnut hair guy. He had a light blue string t and denim jeans.

"How do you do, I'm Nigel," said a dark blue long haired guy. He had a white stringed shirt with camel colored pants.

"Hey, Chris the name," said a c black/brown haired guy. He had a maroon shirt on and white pants.

"Howdy, I'm Ty," said a brown, curly haired guy. He had a purple t-shirt on and black pants.

"Jyler's the name," said a light black haired guy. He was wearing a brown tanktop with a green t-shirt jacket of it. He also had brown jeans on.

"Hey, the name's Avia," said a bark brown haired girl with a purple tank top and a brown skirt on.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all, but," Faragonda said. She looked. "I though there was another girl."

"Oh there is, but she decided to go with the pixies, seeing as they couldn't come with us." Avia explained.

"You have bonded pixies' too?" Musa asked.

"Yep, do you?" Candy asked.

"Yeah we do. This is Lockette, my pixie," Bloom said.

"This is Tune, Digit, Chatta, Piff, and Amore," Lockette said.

"Nice to meet ya," Stara said. "Hey here come our pixies."

"Sorry we're late," said a brown haired pixie.

"It's okay, everyone this is my pixie Ana," said Sakura. The pixie with brown hair bowed. She had on a green dress and cat ears.

"Hiya, I'm Twirla, Stara's bonded pixie," said a purple and pink hair pixie. She has on a blue tank top and mini skirt.

"Hello, I'm Nela Mira's bonded pixie," said a chestnut and yellow haired pixie. She has a golden tank top and mini skirt.

"Hi, hi" said a pixie with a red, and maroon cap on.

"This is Sweetiny, my pixie," said Liana. Sweetiny had on a cream and white striped pj pants and a light yellow tank top.

"How do you do, I'm Stora, Candy's bonded pixie," said a dark purple haired pixie. She has a purple ball gown and with a black layer with a storm cloud on it.

"Howdy do, I'm Crystella, Avia's pixie," said a white and light blue hair pixie. She has a light blue shirt with a white diamond. She also had a little dark, but still light blue shorts.

"Hi I'm," started a pixie with chin length blue hair.

"Blockette, it's great to see you again." Lockette said.

"Lockette, who is this?" Bloom asked.

"Everyone this is my cousin Blockette."

"Hi," said the little pixie that looked almost exactly like Lockette except in blue and orange.

"Well, it's nice to meet ya." Bloom said.

"You too. And this is my friend."

"Hello, I'm Constella," said a long black haired pixie. She had a red Japanese style dress with golden stars and a golden staff. "Both me and Blockette are Destiny's bonded pixies."

"Well, it's great to meet you all, but who's Destiny?" Tecna asked.

"I am" said a black haired girl. She had a Japanese style tank top. She had a black mini skirt. She also had a baseball cap on. "Hi."

"Nice to see you again Princess Destiny," said Sky bowing.

"As well as you Prince Sky," Destiny said curtsying.

"You guys know each other?" Bloom asked.

"Yes," said Destiny.

"Well, we will leave you with that, have a nice time, and welcome to Magix." Faragonda said leaving with Saladin.

"Thank you." Said the new groups in unison.

"SO how do you know each other?" Bloom asked.

"Don't worry, I grew up as his sister," Destiny said.

"Little sister," Sky corrected.

"Only by a few months," Destiny retaliated

"Now that's the Destiny we know," said Jyler.

"Funny," Destiny replied.

"Well, with that aside, what do you want to do first?" Stella asked.

"What do you recommend?" Stara asked.

"Oh No," Avia said.

"What?" asked Layla.

"Stara's face mean on thing."

"What?" Musa said.

"SHOPPING!" Stara and Stella said together.

"Told you," Avia said. The group followed the two girls to the nearest store.

"So you're like a sister to Sky?" Bloom asked.

"Don't worry Bloom, I don't want to take him from you," Destiny said smiling.

"Yeah, you will have to look out for my sister though," Mira said.

"Thanks," Bloom said, sarcastically and truly thankful. Mira and Destiny just smiled at each other.

"OH NO!" They heard Stara and Stella shout.

"What, what's the problem?" Avia asked.

"We're out of money," Stella cried.

"That's it," Sakura and Flora said.

"It's a crisis," Stara said.

"Not if you ask you-know-who," Candy said pointing to Destiny.

"Here," Destiny said tossing up her purse.

"Thanks Des," Stara said walking and chatting with Stella again.

"No problem," Destiny said. "She's always looking for new outfits."

"I know what you mean," Bloom said looking toward Stella. She then looked around. "Wow everyone seems to be connecting."

Mira and Tecna were talking about some way to transfer lightning energy. Layla and Liana were talking about wave surfing. Musa and Candy talking about different music ways. Sakura and Flora talking about some rare flower. Even the boys were getting along great.

"Hey where's Avia?" Bloom asked.

"Next to you," Avia said. Bloom looked and found her next to Destiny.

"Oh, hey. You know you two look a lot a like," Bloom said.

"Well, that could be because we're twins," Avia said smiling.

"Cool."

Review or you shall be CURSED!


End file.
